Dreaming of You
by star29818
Summary: Crowfeather sees Feathertail in his dreams. Oneshot.


ALRIGHT! I ACTUALLY POSTED SOMETHING! (sticks tongue out at Faith cheekily) See? I did remember. Nyah! Okay, now on to some sad CrowXFeatherness. This is before Breezepelt gets his name (obviously), but I'm not sure exactly where. Enjoy!

* * *

Crowfeather was sleeping.

Curled up, he lost himself in his dreams. And he never wanted to wake from this one.

He saw her now. Her silver pelt shone with starlight, her blue eyes sparkling as they smiled at him.

Feathertail.

He could barely whisper her name. She glided to him, love shining in her eyes. "Hello, Crowfeather." Oh, how he had missed her voice, and yet, it seemed he couldn't find his own. But she ust smiled, as if she understood, when it finally spoke, it was a quiet whisper.

"I miss you."

Her eyes saddened. "Oh, Crowfeather. I miss you too." She sat down beside him, pressing her muzzle into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. It was different than before, but only slightly.

"You don't know how much I need you, Feathertail." He continued to whisper, rubbing his head against hers. "Why did you do that?"

"You know why I did that. I was meant to save the tribe from the Sharptooth." She meowed gently. "And you don't need me as bad as you think." She pulled away, smiling once more. "You have Nightcloud, and _Breezepaw_-"

"Don't bring them into this." He hissed. "I'd rather have you than a hundred of them."

Her smile hardened, and he knew he should have handled the situation differently. "Well, should I bring Leafpool into it, then?"

He didn't know quite what to say to that. She seemed to instantly regret her words. "Crowfeather, please don't think that, even for a moment, I'm angry with you for loving Leafpool. I'm actually glad you do. She makes you happy. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. But you have duties now. As both a mate for Nightcloud and as a father to Breezepaw."

"And if I do not want those duties?" Was his cold reply. "I could never _love _Nightcloud-"

"Why not? You don't even know her, Crowfeather."

"I know her well enough to know she isn't a thing like you." He meowed. "And as for Breezepaw, well, I never was much of the father type."

She regarded him with a cold glance. "You would make a fine father, if you would just _try_. If he had been my son, would you have treated him any differently?"

Crowfeather thought a moment before answering, somewhat shamefaced. "If he were your son, he would be the closest thing I'd have of you. And if that were the case, then yes, I would treat him differently." Then he continued. "But he is still Nightcloud's son, which does not change anything."

Feathertail shook her head sadly. "Why must you be so stubborn? Why can't you see he is your _son_, not just Nightcloud's?"

He averted his eyes. "I'm sorry, Feathertail, but I _can't_."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pressing close to him again. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then come back."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then take me with you."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked quietly. "I can't stand living a lie, Feathertail. Pretending I don't love Leafpool, pretending to care about Nightcloud, acting as if I've forgotten you." He looked up at her, his blue eyes reflecting his misery. "Please. I want to stay with you."

"And you will." She licked his ear comfortingly. "Jut not now. I know you don't like it, but you're time to join us is not now. But you will someday and we can walk the skies together." She pressed her muzzle into his neck. "Dawn's coming. You'll be needed for a patrol."

"I don't want you to leave." He knew he sounded like a whiny kit, but he didn't care.

"I wish I didn't have to." She admitted with a wistful sigh. "But I must."

"No." He knew that he could not stop himself from waking, but he pleaded anyway. "Don't go."

She smiled. "Be nice, Crowfeather. Please, be nice."

"I make no promises I can't keep." He answered. Then, as he felt himself being shaken into reality, he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you." And reluctantly, he let her fade away as he awoke to another day without her.


End file.
